


Frustration

by TellTaleKael



Series: Undertale Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Amnesia, Bittersweet Ending, Day 1, First Time Writing Reaper Sans, I Pulled The Description Of The Void And Reaper’s Powers Out Of My Ass, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Reaper Has That Death Touch Yo, Reaper Sans - Freeform, Reaper x Sans, Sexual Frustration, Sort Of, Temporary Character Death, sans forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellTaleKael/pseuds/TellTaleKael
Summary: Undertale Kinktober 2019Day 1: Sexual Frustration | Pairing: Reaper x SansSans kept dying. A lot. But at least he had some company, right?





	Frustration

It must have been after the sixth or so time that he died that Sans met.... well, himself. That is, himself, if he were the god of death from another universe. How that worked, well. Sans understood the multiverse theory to an extent, but actually being able to comprehend the fact that in it literally everything was possible took more effort than he was really willing to put in.

“It wouldn’t matter if you did,” Reaper told him. “You won’t remember any of this meeting after the RESET.”

“like I would forget seeing myself floating around the void in a dingy bathrobe,” Sans shot back.

Sans, as it turned out, did not remember.

——

“I knew you were _dying_ to see me again.”

Sans jumped at the voice very close to his skull. It took a moment for his scattered memory to piece itself together, and when it did, his teeth turned down into a deep frown. “i didn’t remember you,” he said, sockets narrowing. Reaper shrugged.

“I told you that you wouldn’t. Mortals don’t have a very good grasp on this place.”

He kicked his legs up, like he was floating on his back, and drifted lazily through the empty void.

“uh huh. and where exactly is ‘this place’?”

“Hmm...” Reaper pillowed his hands behind his skull. “It’s a little pocket between life and death. Normally I lead SOULs from here on to the afterlife, but... I can’t quite do that. You aren’t completely dead, your timeline will RESET soon.” He rolled over midair to look at Sans with a lazy grin. “You’re the original. The omega. Your timeline can’t come to and end, or all universes that branch off of yours will collapse. Including mine. It’s quite the life or death situation.”

Sans would have chuckled, but he already felt the pull in his chest that meant a RESET was about to occur, and everything faded.

——

The next time, Sans’ memories clicked together faster. He frowned again, looking at Reaper. “look, i don’t know why-“ His words were cut off when he reached out, and Reaper blipped away, teleporting back a few feet.

“Sorry,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “Let’s say I have quite the deadly touch. If I touch you here, you won’t be able to return to the land of the living, RESET or not.”

“right... no touching. got it.”

Despite the dying he kept doing, Sans really did like living.

——

Each time Sans returned to the pocket void, his memories returned to him a little faster. Reaper wasn’t always there; apparently in a vast multiverse, someone was always dying. Those times seemed to be short, as if Sans was only in the nothingness for a split second before he was brought back to his own universe.

It was only when Reaper was present that time seemed to lengthen. A split second turned into plenty of moments for discussion, talks, anything that came to their minds. Reaper told Sans a little about his own timeline, and he listened to Sans talk about Papyrus, the kid, and the constant fear of RESETS. In turn, Reaper eventually opened up about his job, the constant stress of the dying SOULs calling to him. It was a thankless, hard, everlasting job. Reaper rarely had time to rest, let alone relax in any meaningful way. Sometimes he had to cut their conversations short to get back to work before he got in trouble, because apparently even gods had repercussions to skipping out on work.

Sans pitied him.

But in a way, he envied Reaper as well. He and his Papyrus, and all of their friends, never died. They were eternal. It would be a large weight off of Sans’ shoulders if he never had to see Papyrus’ head separated from his again.

Though they were (supposedly) the same person, and Sans and Reaper were similar in many ways, they were very different in many others. Sans began to think of Reaper not as himself, but an entirely other monster.

Maybe that was where it all started.

——

Sans had seated himself on the ‘floor’ of the void, with Reaper floating on his back in front of him, when he first noticed it. They were in the middle of a discussion on the nature of SOULs when Reaper shifted, and his robe slipped. Sans stared, transfixed, at the exposed bones of Reaper’s legs. It was the first time he had actually seen them. Reaper, when standing, was slightly taller than Sans, and as such his legs were lengthier. It was strange, seeing how different they were. Sans’ legs were stocky, with thick bones, but Reaper’s were more slender.

“Hello? Is anyone home?”

Sans startled when he realized that Reaper was waving a hand in front of his face. He leaned back instinctively, looking up.

“you missed your chance to make a knock-knock joke,” Sans said, blinking his sockets a few times. Reaper snapped.

“I’ll have to catch it next time, then.”

Sans nodded along, but in the back of his mind, he was puzzled to his own behavior.

——

Was it narcissistic to be attracted to your own alternate from another universe?

Sans looked up at Reaper from his spot sprawled out on the bottom of the void. Nah, not narcissistic. He would freely admit that Reaper was more handsome than he was. Better proportioned, nicer bones, killer smile. Heh, killer. He chuckled at his own joke, catching Reaper’s attention. The god moved closer, looking down at him.

“Something funny?” he asked in a lazy drawl. Sans shook his head.

“just being stupid.”

“Surely not. I’d say you were quite big brained... if we had them.” Reaper knocked against his own skull. Sans laughed a little more openly.

Unbeknown to him, he also flushed, a light blue covering his cheekbones, as he watched Reaper laugh at his own joke, thinking about how handsome he was when he laughed.

Of course, it would be too much to ask for Reaper to let him off easily. His grin sharpened into a smirk, and he leaned closer. “Sans. Are you blushing?”

Sans sat up quickly, so fast that Reaper had to careen back to not accidentally touch him. “n-no, of course not! what gave you that idea? skeletons don’t even have skin!” He knew, after the last word, that he had protested too much, and it was only by luck that the human chose that moment to RESET.

At least he wouldn’t remember while he was alive.

——

The void was empty when Sans arrived, but a wave of magic washed over him, and Reaper appeared nearly instantly. Sans flushed just on principle, but he didn’t bother running. He wasn’t even sure there was somewhere to run to in this place. Instead, he watched Reaper move towards him, and come to a stop in front of him.

“I can’t touch you,” Reaper said without preamble. Sans nodded.

“i know.”

“You won’t remember me either, not unless you’re here.”

“i know,” Sans repeated. “look, i realize there’s nothing than can happen here. it’s just an odd crush, it’s been a while since I actually got along with someone without faking it. but it’s stupid anyway. i mean, we’re the same person.”

“You should see what some of our alternates get up to out there in the multiverse,” Reaper said with one of those dark chuckles that sent shivers down Sans’ spine. Reaper didn’t fail to notice, either. He looked Sans over critically. “Obviously I can’t touch you.”

“...right,” Sans said slowly, confused why the god had repeated himself.

“I can’t touch you.... but you can touch you.”

Sans cocked a browbone.

——

“That’s it... just like that.”

Reaper’s voice was husky, thick with desire and commanding power. Sans shivered, working his hand faster over his cock. Burning eyelights watched his every move, hungry and sharp.

“Slower,” Reaper demanded. Sans whimpered but did as told, spreading his legs wider. He was splayed out on the floor of the void, completely on display for Reaper. He slowly pumped his hand, up and down, the pace maddening. He wanted to beg, but the words wouldn’t come. He had been at it for a while, with Reaper changing the pace enough that he couldn’t get a good rhythm, bringing him to the peak only to fall back, over and over.

“I would twist my wrist near the head,” Reaper said quietly. Sans scrambled to do the same, imagining that it was the god’s hand touching him instead. He thumbed the beaded moisture off the head, easing the glide of bone against his ecto flesh.

“please,” he managed to breathe out. Reaper hummed.

“You want to come? You’ve done well so far.... speed up.” Sans did. “Good. Now... come.”

Sans spilled over his hand and thighs with a shaky groan, the pleasure taking over and making his bones rattle. For a moment, all was bliss. But when he came down, the satisfaction wasn’t there. Reaper was still across the void, hands at his side, and not on Sans.

“that was good,” he murmured.

It wasn’t a complete lie.

——

Sans was three fingers deep in his conjured pussy when he realized that it wasn’t going to work. Even with Reaper directing him, controlling the pace, it just wasn’t enough. He removed his fingers, wiping them on his jacket and rolling over onto his back, staring up into the dark nothing above him.

It had been thirteen deaths ago that they had started their pseudo relationship. Thirteen times together yet apart, and Sans didn’t think he could do it. He sighed as Reaper floated over him, a concerned but knowing look in his sockets.

“It’s not the same as being able to touch someone,” he said lowly. Sans felt a pang of remorse, realizing that it was always like that for Reaper. He couldn’t even touch the other gods in his universe for fear of harming them.

They were silent as Reaper floated down to lie next to Sans, hands held towards one another, phalanges never getting to touch.

——

The kid had done it.

Sans was sure that he had experienced numerous deaths, ones that he thankfully didn’t really remember, but finally, the barrier was broken. Monsters, on the surface once more. Sans stood next to his brother, looking out at their first real sunset. It was bittersweet, a triumph on the heels of sorrow and trials. But they were above ground.

As he turned to follow Papyrus into this new world, Sans could have sworn he heard a dark, lovely voice say his name. He paused, trying to listen, but Papyrus called for him, waving him towards the trail that would take them down off the mountain, and he forgot all about it.

“Farewell Sans... until we meet for one last time.”


End file.
